nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Magical Magic Shop
'"The Magical Magic Shop" '''is the fourteenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 41st episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on March 14, 2014. In the episode, a friendly Italian man and his magic shop serve as the clandestine location of royalty. The Episode Emilio Santilli frowned at the empty magic shop. Business was slow ever since a fiery inferno pillaged the castle and killed hundreds. Setbacks. Emilio didn't like this SUNRISE or...DAWN? Something. They were odd. They were still rebelling against...a dead woman and her missing children? Okay. Emilio sighed and closed up for the night. Then, he hit the cash register. The wall opened. He walked inside the room. The Queen was hunched over again. Emilio sympathized with the girl. 26 years old, just found out she's a Queen, her mother dies, the whole kingdom is after her. Ee-yow. And she didn't seem to know... Emilio collected her empty dinner plate and dropped it in the sink. The Queen didn't raise her head. Emilio sighed, said goodnight, and exited into his upstairs apartment. The lights in the shop flickered out and the wall closed. Niall raised her head, her face streaked with tears. She hadn't stopped crying since newspapers starting printing headlines about her family's death. About the manhunt for the Queen. The raid on Petal Castle. It was barbaric. She was grateful for Emilio's kindness. When she stumbled into his shop after fleeing the castle, she expected him to turn her over to DAWN. But he and his wife quickly took her in, hiding her for over four weeks now. They had helped her send a message to Gallifreyan in the Empire, but no response yet. The Magic Shop was old. Emilio's father founded it about 30 years ago. Since then, 30 years of junk accumulated in the back room, where Niall sat now. She stood and stretched. When she crossed to get a drink of water, the door to the apartment burst open and Emilio started down. Niall tried to sit down again, but Emilio stopped her. He said he had something important to say. Niall and Emilio sat on opposite sides of a checkerboard. For a while, the shopkeeper said nothing. But when he spoke, it was with gravity, unlike his usual jocular tone. 30 years ago, the royal family came to this apartment. They told Emilio's parents (Emilio was only eleven years old then) to establish a shop in preparation for Keepers. His parents built a shop they knew would attract little revenue. Magic? Really? One year later, the twins were born. Niall's face twitched. One year after that, a girl was born. Emilio's parents were told that they would be the Keeper of that child when the girl turned 5, she would be put in the hands of the Keepers, just as the Aurora Tradition declared for the royal family. Two years later, the prophecy was delivered. And the girl was delivered directly into the hands of the Keepers. It was here that Emilio sighed. When he was fifteen and the girl was two, his parents fled the shop. They never returned. The King came to the shop and asked to see his daughter. Only she was gone. The King never told the Queen, reportedly. Niall stared silently. Frowning, Emilio reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny scroll. A Keeper scroll. A royal document giving official control of the child. "They left this one behind," Emilio said and spread it out on the checkerboard. It was for the girl, Sasha. Niall's sister. "I don't know what you want me to say..." Emilio remained silent. He flipped over the scroll. Scrawled in messy handwriting was another name. Sasha was written and crossed out above it. "They changed her name," Emilio said, "I think you might know her." Niall's heart beat faster. Cara. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Queen Niall was revealed to be alive and well, living just down the street from DAWN with Emilio Santilli, a kindly Italian man who owns a Magic Shop that serves as a front to help the royal family. Emilio's parents fled the shop when he was still an adolescent and they never returned. (They were later revealed to be Sasha's Keepers). Emilio showed Niall a Keeper Scroll for Sasha, her sister. However, her name was changed to Cara. This episode affirmed that Cara was Sasha. Trivia *This episode marked the first appearance of Emilio Santilli, hereafter dubbed a main character. *The episode title is a self-humorous reference to how the shop doesn't actually sell anything. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes